Secret Kiss
by rucchan hayao
Summary: Musim panas yang tak seberapa sejuk membawa sebuah ciuman rahasia di ruang UKS. A teaser fic. MinaHina.


**All characters are the properties of Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe**

**OOC, typos, and all the standard warning applied.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Secret Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kran yang diputar, berderit. Air mengalir memenuhi ember mungil yang sengaja diletakkan Hinata tepat di bawah kran. Siang ini jam pelajaran olahraga baru saja dimulai. Musim panas sedang dalam masa jayanya. Matahari bersinar terik di angkasa, sementara udara terasa lembap dan lengket di kulit.

Saat angin lembut bertiup, semakin kuat terasa kelembapan yang tak menyenangkan ini. Celana pendek seragam olahraganya terasa melekat erat di kulit paha Hinata. Rambut panjangnya berubah menjadi beban yang agak nakal. Meski sudah diikat dengan kuat, ada saja helaian-helaian lembut nan halus yang lepas dari ikatan dan menempel di kulit leher Hinata yang basah karena keringat.

Hinata memutar kran, air berhenti mengalir.

Terdengar teriakan dari pusat lapangan. Anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya berlomba-lomba mencapai garis akhir lebih dulu, sementara murid laki-laki berkumpul di bawah pohon rindang _yanagi_ dan sibuk mengobrol. Entah ada di mana Iruka-sensei.

"Selamat siang, Hinata-sama."

Bahu Hinata menegang saat otot jantungnya tiba-tiba tersentak. Sapaan yang seharusnya sederhana dan biasa itu terdengar seperti cambukan kegirangan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Hinata mengatur napas sebelum membalikkan badan.

"Selamat si-siang, Sensei."

Laki-laki berjubah putih dokter itu membalas sapaan ramah Hinata dengan senyuman. Ia berdiri tanpa beban di koridor luar, menatap Hinata sesaat lebih lama sebelum mengganti perhatiannya pada anggota kelas 3-1 yang lain di lapangan. "Kenapa Anda ada di sini, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata berubah kikuk. Ia menunduk, menatap ujung sepatunya, lalu menggaruk lehernya, dan kemudian menarik napas dalam usahanya menyingkirkan kegugupan yang tak diundang itu. "Oh, a-ano … Iruka-sensei memintaku untuk … itu, ehm … mengambil air."

"Untuk apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya karena aku …"

"Ah! Aku tahu! Pasti karena Anda kurang sehat."

Senyumnya yang merekah cerah terhapus cepat saat terdengar suara melengking seorang laki-laki yang menyebut namanya, setengah bergerutu, terlalu tegas, "Na-mi-ka-ze-sensei."

Enam langkah dari tempat Minato berdiri, sudah menunggu guru bahasa Jepang modern yang terkenal suka ikut campur urusan orang lain; Ebisu-sensei yang selalu bangga mengenakan kacamata hitam bulatnya.

"Oh, selamat siang, Ebisu-sensei."

Ebisu, laki-laki kurus jangkung itu melangkah mendekat dengan cekatan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau membiarkan ruang UKS kosong?"

Tatapan mata biru Minato berayun sesaat, "Ah … ini waktu istirahat saya."

Di balik bayangan gelap kacamatanya, Ebisu-sensei memicingkan mata. "Hm?"

"Aku tidak sedang berbohong," jawab Minato sepenuh hati, tapi senyumnya benar-benar tidak tampak serius.

Meski mencurigakan, Ebisu keburu menyadari kehadiran Hinata tak seberapa jauh dari sana. Gadis remaja itu sedang berdiri, memeluk ember plastik berisi air. Sinar matahari terpantul di permukaan air bening, membuat wajah Hinata tampak seakan diberkahi cahaya surgawi.

"Hinata-sama," Ebisu buru-buru merapikan kemeja dan dasinya yang tak serasi. Tak lupa ia meluruskan rambutnya yang sudah lengket berkat krim rambut. Dan tentu memajang senyum lebar yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang _salary man_ mesum. "Saya tidak sadar Anda ada di sana. Perlu saya bantu?" Ebisu meninggalkan koridor luar, terburu-buru berjalan menembus tanaman pagar yang berbaris di sepanjang garis koridor luar. Dan kemudian ia melangkah dengan cepat di tanah menuju pinggiran lapangan tempat kran air berdiri. Di mana Hinata berada.

Hinata yang serba salah melirik ke arah Minato yang dengan santainya mengedikkan bahunya dan mengangkat alis kirinya. Gestur yang menyampaikan pada Hinata, 'seharusnya kau tak berdiri di sana. Tanggung sendiri akibatnya'.

Ebisu meraih ember yang dipeluk Hinata, bertanya mau di bawa kemana benda berisi air itu.

"Iruka-sensei meminta saya untuk menyiram bunga."

"Eh?" tanya Ebisu heran, dan mungkin juga kaget dan bingung. Ekspresi Ebisu pada ketiga hal itu hampir sama, sulit untuk memutuskan yang mana yang sedang ia rasakan. "Menyiram tanaman?" tanyanya lebih lanjut. Merasa dia tahu segalanya, Ebisu melanjutkan, "Yang mana, Hinata-sama?" Bagi Ebisu, kalimat Hinata adalah perintah.

"B-biar saya saja yang menyiram—"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Mana mungkin saya membiarkan Anda melakukannya?"

Hinata jadi semakin salah tingkah.

Minato masih berdiri di tempatnya, kini ia bersandar di salah satu pilar koridor luar, dengan lengan tersilang di depan dada, menikmati pertunjukan yang berhasil menendang jauh kejenuhannya saat terkurung di ruang UKS.

Hinata menjawab seadanya, "Hydrangea milik klub taman dan perkebunan."

"Ah, ya, tentu saja." Ebisu nyengir, "Hinata-sama silahkan melanjutkan pelajaran Anda." Ebisu menekankan kepatuhannya dengan berjalan sedikit membungkuk. Tapi setidaknya laki-laki aneh itu berhasil diusir Hinata yang kini melepas hembusan napas lega.

"Mau ke tempatku?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Iruka memang meminta Hinata mengisi air, tapi bukan untuk menyiram tanaman atau alasan lain. Letak kran air dan koridor luar adalah tempat paling dekat dengan jendela utama ruang UKS.

Gadis muda Hyuuga itu sehat, tapi seperti biasa, dia diperlakukan istimewa karena cuaca panas memang sedang tidak ramah. Putri pertama Hyuuga Hiashi itu sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan istimewa para guru. Lagi pula, dia bisa apa? Ayahnya adalah pemilik sekolah, sementara keluarganya dikenal sebagai keluarga yakuza paling berkuasa di area Kanto. Dan di sini, di pinggiran Chiba yang masih masuk daerah kekuasaan keluarganya, Hinata memang dihormati, ditakuti, dan disegani.

Kecuali oleh Minato.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum saat Hinata mengambil langkah pertamanya mendekat. Perasaan senang yang sebelumnya hanya tertanam saat menemukan Hinata berdiri di sana, kini telah berkembang menjadi sebuah kelegaan.

Hinata menunduk saat ia meraih tempat di samping Minato. Kini di bawah perlindungan atap koridor luar, Minato bisa melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata lebih jelas.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang yang menghubungi dua gedung sekolah. Salah satunya akan membawa mereka ke ruang UKS; tempat Minato seharusnya berada.

Sesampainya di sana, Hinata disambut tirai biru langit yang melambai. Jendela utama UKS yang dibuka, mengantarkan suara riuh dari lapangan.

"Mau minum sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng, ingin segera mengganti baju olahraganya dengan rok seragamnya yang lebih panjang.

Di ruangan ini, atmosfernya lebih ramah ketimbang udara di luar. Minato sengaja menambahkan pengharum ruangan untuk menstabilisasi aroma yang didominasi bau obat yang menyengat. Selain itu, dia juga menghiasi ruangannya dengan tanaman-tanaman khusus yang berfungsi sebagai pemurni udara. Entah karena semua hal itu atau karena keberadaan Minato yang membuat Hinata merasa disambut dengan tulus.

Minato sadar mereka aman dalam ruangan ini, privasi yang ia butuhkan terbentuk begitu saja. Ia merendahkan suaranya, "Kau pernah pingsan saat upacara." Minato duduk di balik mejanya, mengecek catatan yang tak sepenuhnya ia pedulikan. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat," Minato menatap Hinata, tersenyum nakal, "Hinata."

Gadis itu semakin gugup. Apalagi setelah Minato tak lagi bersikap sungkan padanya. Dan menyebut namanya begitu saja tanpa ada tambahan –sama. Padahal biasanya Hinata selalu berhasil berpura-pura dingin pada orang lain. Dia tak ingin disepelekan. Dia perlu bersikap tegas.

Namun di hadapan Minato, segala usahanya luntur tanpa sempat ia usahakan. Semua emosinya tersampaikan dengan jujur. Agak sedikit mengerikan, sebenarnya. Hinata takut kelemahannya terekspos dengan mudah. Dan mungkin hal itu memang sudah tak bisa dihindari lagi.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Tenang saja," kata Minato meyakinkan.

Hinata memang pernah punya kenangan buruk dengan laki-laki itu di ruangan ini.

Minato lalu tampak lebih serius dengan catatan yang sebenarnya hanya selebaran yang ia terima sebagai bonus majalah yang dibelinya. Melihat itu, Hinata sedikit yakin dan memilih untuk memercayai kalimat Minato.

Hinata memilih ranjang paling jauh, yang putih bersih, dengan bantal empuk dan selimut tipis yang terasa dingin. Tirainya ia tarik sebelum naik ke tempat tidur berkerangka besi itu. Selama beberapa saat tak ada suara apapun, hanya desiran angin di luar dan suara sorak-sorai teman-teman sekelasnya di lapangan.

Kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan meredup. Hinata selalu suka sebuah jeda untuk istirahat. Ia belajar keras setiap hari. Memaksakan dirinya bersikap seperti gadis muda dari keluarga yakuza yang sok tak membutuhkan apa-apa tapi sebenarnya kesepian. Bila ada satu kesempatan baik untuk istirahat dan tak perlu memikirkan pandangan dunia terhadapnya, Hinata pasti akan mengambil kesempatan itu dengan senang hati.

Dan kantuk pun melebarkan sayapnya di dunia mimpi Hinata. Ia terlelap dalam damai.

Di luar, Iruka-sensei mengajak murid-muridnya bersenang-senang di kedai Chiyo-baasan daripada berlari di cuaca panas terik. Menikmati soda dingin dan camilan enak buatan nenek tua yang tak ramah itu terdengar lebih menyenangkan saat ini.

Sementara Minato bangun dari kursinya pelan-pelan, memanggil nama Hinata dengan suara lembut, kemudian mengintip melalui tirai. Senyum senang terpancar saat Minato menemukan Hinata terlelap.

Poni rambutnya yang lengket menutupi kening putih Hinata. Gadis itu berbaring miring, memajang wajah sisi kirinya. Pipinya yang lembut menjadi perhatian pertama Minato sebelum ia berganti ke hidung mungil Hinata yang ramping, dan bibir lembutnya yang mendesah pelan saat tidur.

Minato berdiri di sisi ranjang, berharap agar Hinata bisa segera dewasa.

_Dan jadilah milikku, _batinnya.

Langit cerah musim panas di masa-masa senior Hinata membawa awan putih berarak. Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan datang. Dan saat musim gugur Hinata akan sibuk dengan jam tambahan untuk menghadapi ujian masuk universitas di musim dingin. Musim semi tahun depan ia akan jadi seorang mahasiswi. Bulan Januari tahun berikutnya ia sudah bisa mengikuti festival kedewasaan Seijin no Hi. Dia akan berusia dua puluh tahun, dan dengan mengikuti festival itu, berarti Hinata sudah dewasa, sudah bisa dinikahi.

Minato tak bisa menghapus bayangan kebahagiaan di benaknya.

Ah … seperti apa Hinata di hari itu? Bagaimana tampangnya saat mengikuti Seijin Shiki? Furisode motif apa yang akan ia kenakan? Tepatkah waktunya jika Minato melamar Hinata di hari itu?

Ah … saat yang bisa dilakukan seseorang hanya menanti, waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat.

Jika ia mengecup pipinya sekarang, akankah ia menjadi seorang pendosa?

Hanya sebuah kecupan, tak akan ada yang terluka, kan?

Minato menahan diri, tapi menatap Hinata yang tertidur seperti menatap Putri Salju yang harus dicium agar ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Minato melangkah, menanggalkan keraguannya, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipi lembut Hinata yang kenyal. Harumnya seperti sebuah dunia remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Tepat di bibirnya, gerbang kedewasaan pertama bermuara.

Minato ingin menghentikan dirinya sendiri, mungkin saja dia akan menyesalinya, tapi ia telah terlanjur.

Dan bibirnya akhirnya menekan bibir Hinata. Kecupan kecil ringan yang mungkin tak akan diingat Hinata saat ia bangun. Minato merasa ini tidak adil. Dia ingin Hinata menikmatinya juga meski sebagian dirinya menolak kata 'menikmati' sebagai sebuah keadilan.

Dan Minato sekali lagi mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tepat saat ia hampir memejamkan mata untuk menyesap rasa keindahan dari sepasang bibir Hinata, gadis itu membuka matanya. Kecanggungan merekah begitu saja di antara mereka, membuat tubuh Minato mendadak kaku. Demi janjinya pada Hiashi, ia mundur, menatap sekilas kekecewaan di mata bening Hinata.

Gadis itu menekan bibirnya, merasakan jejak tipis bibir Minato di sana. Hinata tak mungkin berani mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku sudah janji untuk tak menyentuhmu sebelum kau cukup umur."

Hinata mengangguk, membuat kepalanya yang menunduk semakin berhasil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kikuk dan tak mengerti harus bagaimana, Hinata menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia harus keluar dari tempat itu.

Hinata hampir turun dari ranjang saat Minato tiba-tiba mengatakan usulannya yang sedikit nekat. "Kecuali kalau kau merahasiakannya."

Mata Hinata membelalak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Terlalu kaget pada sikap berani Minato. Dalam hati, ia merasa senang dan puas karena walau bagaimanapun, ia sempat meragukan keberanian Minato.

Tanpa ada peringatan, Minato telah berdiri di hadapan Hinata, menyandarkan berat tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang. Hinata yang telah duduk di tepian ranjang, kini mendongak, menjemput tawaran Minato yang tak bisa ia hiraukan.

Di suatu tempat lain, teman-teman sekelasnya menikmati soda dingin bersama Iruka-sensei, membicarakan rencana liburan musim panas mereka. Sebagian yang lain membicarakan tentang kesempatan masuk universitas ternama atau yang jauh di daerah. Sisanya memilih untuk menjadi pendengar.

Di ruang UKS, Hinata menerima ciuman dari Minato, tunangannya. Ia membayangkan sebuah kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja bersama laki-laki itu. Mungkin membangun sebuah keluarga dengan beberapa anak, jika Minato lolos dari ujian-ujian Hiashi dan seluruh Hyuuga yang lain. Hanya satu hal yang pasti, Hinata tak ingin melibatkan Minato dengan dunia yakuza yang gelap. Atau dia akan berakhir seperti Yamato.

Tidak, Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Ciumannya yang indah dan bersambut itu, yang terasa seperti keajaiban, yang lebih bermakna dari sekadar kontak fisik, adalah sebuah pertanda akan dibangunnya dunia milik mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fic ini sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut sebagai fic tambahan (accompany fic) ketimbang teaser. Untuk cerita intinya masih dalam proses pembangunan karena idenya juga baru datang dua hari yang lalu. Judulnya udah ada, plotnya juga udah kebayang di kepala saya. Semoga bisa segera terealisasi.**

**Terima kasih.**

**Salam,**

**emarbi**


End file.
